blackforkrofandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok Renewal
Ragnarok Online Renewal Mechanics Currently Implemented on kRO mainserver and pRO and iRO tests servers 'Renewal Mechanics' This big thing will Soon Hit us so brace your self Some Hated Changes by players: 1. You can recieve the max exp of the monster if the monster is at the same level as you ( means you'll find hard time leveling on monster with higher level than you or lower than you 2. Drop penalty same here if the monster level is lower than you the definitely this will lower the drop rate ( I will do some thing about this since we are high rate ) Stats Changes Str - 1 point of STR increases status physical attack power by 1 - 1 point of STR increases your weight limit by 30 Agi - 1 point of AGI increases flee rate by 1 - 5 points of AGI increases status defense by 1 - Each point of AGI increases attack speed (aspd) by a good amount Vit - 1 point of VIT increases your Max HP by 1% - 1 point of VIT increases your recovery rate by 2% - 2 points of VIT increases your status defense by 1 - 5 points of VIT increases your status magic defense by 1 Dex - 1 point of DEX increases your hit rate by 1 - 5 points of DEX increases your status magic defense by 1 - 5 points of DEX increases your status magic attack by 1 - 5 points of DEX increases your status physical attack power by 1 - Each pont of DEX increases attack speed (aspd) by a very low amount - Each point of DEX Decreases your casttime by a good amount Luk - 1 point of LUK increases your Critical by 0.3 - 3 points of LUK increases your status physical attack power by 1 - 3 points of LUK increases your status magical attack power by 1 - 3 points of LUK increases your hit by 1 - 5 points of LUK increases your flee by 1 - 10 points of LUK increases your perfect dodge by 1 Base level - 1 level increases your HIT rate by 1. - 1 level increases your FLEE rate by 1. - 2 levels increases your status DEF by 1 - 4 levels increases your status ATK by 1. - 4 levels increases your status MATK by 1. - 4 levels increases your status MDEF by 1. Stat Allocation When becoming 3rd class you are able to spend more statpoints on your stats, your basestats can go up to 120. However, while stats from 1-99 will cost the classic amount of statpoints (2~10 : 2 points each, 11~20 : 3 points each, 21~30 : 4 points each) stats over 99 will cost you more: 100 -> 104: 16 points each 105 -> 109: 20 points each 110 -> 114: 24 points each 115 -> 119: 28 points each ASPD Normal Aspd formula: aspd = baseaspd + floor(sqrt((agi^2/2) + (dex^2/5))/4 + (potskillbonus*agi/200) + shieldpenalty) If you use % aspd-modifiers like cecil damon card, doppelganger card or merchant battleground medals you have to use the following calculation to calculate your final aspd (for "aspd" use the aspd you calculated in the calculation above): final aspd = aspd + round((190 - aspd) * (sum%modifiers/100)) The potskillbonus is the bonus gained by aspd potions (like concentration potion) or aspd skills (like twohand quicken). Currently only the currently highest active potion modifier and the currently highest active skill modifier works (concentration potion and awake potion wont stack, only awake potion will work in this case. Twohand quicken and Frenzy wont stack, only Frenzy will work in this case). Attacks Physical attack formula: statusATK for melee attacks = + DEX/5 + LUK/3 + BLv/4 statusATK for ranged attacks = + STR/5 + LUK/3 + BLv/4 statusDEF = + Vit/2 + Agi/5 armorDEF = Def provided by equipment + sum of refines of all equipments (except weapons) upgradeATK: +2 atk per upgrade for level 1 weapons +3 atk per upgrade for level 2 weapons +5 atk per upgrade for level 3 weapons +7 atk per upgrade for level 4 weapons Attack Formula Status Attack StatusATK = STR + DEX/5 + LUK/3 + BLv/4 * For bow/instrument/whip/gun weapons swap str and dex Final Status Attack ① : FinalStatusAtk = StatusATK * 2 * Element(GhostOnly) * (Mild Wind from Taekwon Master influences this portion) Weapon Attack Base Weapon Attack BaseWeaponATK = * ((STR + 200)/200) + upgradeATK + OverrefineBonus * SizeMod + EquipATK&cATK * (Overrefine bonus only applies for 1 handed weapons. EquipATK&cATK are attack power given from equipment and cards) * For bow/instrument/whip/gun weapons use dex instead of str for the (STR+200/200) bonus. Over Refine Bonus OverrefineBonus = EquipUpgradeValue(Ex:+1) ++ WeaponLv * OverRefineValue *EquipUpgradeValue is the upgrade level of the weapon, +7 weapon would mean EquipUpgradeValue is "7" *OverRefineValue is the overupgrade level of the weawpon, a +7 level 3 weapon for example is 2 times overupgraded because the safe-level for level 3 weapons is +5, which means OverRefineValue would be "2" in this case.Final Weapon Damage ② : FinalWeaponATK = BaseWeaponATK * RaceMod * (ElementResist + ElementMod) * BossMod * AtkMod * Element Resistance (Jakk Card, etc) is combined addatively against Element Magnification (Vadon Card). In this example, Jakk (-30% to fire) and vadon (+20% to fire) would give a damage mod of -10% (0.9). *BossMod is for equips that increase damage vs boss monsters, like AbyssKnight cards (+25% vs boss) or Meginjard (+10% vs boss) *AtkMod is for special equips/cards that increase atk overall, like Brynhildr (+10%) or The Sign (+5%) Random Weapon Attack ③ : RandomATK = WeaponATK * 0.05 * WeaponLv * SizeMod * RaceMod * (ElementResist+RaceElementMod) * BossMod * AtkMod'Final Damage' FinalDamage = + ② ± ③) * (SkillMod+%Boost) + MasteryATK*(1+%Boost) * (600 / EquipDEF+600) - StatusDef *%Boost : Special Damage increasing skills like Spear Dynamo (+25%) and Falcon Eyes (+20%). * Skill mod : Damage modifier. 100% for melee attacks, 140% for critical attacks, 1400% for Cross Impact, 600% for Bash, etc. Icepick Damage FinalDamage(Icepick) = + ② ± ③ + MasteryATK + (TargetEquipDEF/2) * (600 / EquipDEF+600) - StatusDef * (Icepick no longer bypasses defense, but gains 1 atk per def. This atk does not stack with skill modifiers) Notes : Atk increasing cards like Andre or Porcellio as well as atk increasing gear like Bloody Shackled Balls or Pirate dagger count as EquiptmentATK. Normal damage increasing cards, like 20% cards (like Santa poring, Drainliar, Skelworker) increase the damage from equipmentATK/weaponAtk only, not from status atk. Special damage increasing cards, like the "7/10-cards" (Goblin Steamrider, Assaulter, etc) or The Paper card increase the damage of both statusATK and equipATK/weaponATK, but only when critting. Also, this bonus damage provided by these cards only affects normal attacks, not skills. Critical attacks ignore flee of the enemy and the final damage is multiplied by 1.4, however crits get reduced by def. Str, while adding status attack, increases your weaponatk by ((str+200)/200) * weapon atk. This means with 100 str you do 300/200*weapon atk = 1.5 times weapon atk. 0 str increases your weaponatk by 0% while also addong no status atk 50 str increases your weaponatk by 25% while also adding 50 status atk 100 str increases your weaponatk by 50% while also adding 100 statusatk. 150 str increases your weaponatk by 75% while also adding 150 statusatk. 200 str increases your weaponatk by 100% while also adding 200 statusatk. * For bow/instrument/whip/gun weapons replace str with dex According to the jRO wiki, elemental armor stacks additively with your elemental damage bonus (Water property weapon vs fire 4 enemy and 3 vadons in the weapon would stack addatively to 260% vs the fire 4 enemy).Magic attack formula: statusMATK = Int + Int/2 + Dex/5 + Luk/3 + BLvl/4 statusMDEF = + Vit/5 + Dex/5 + BLv/4 armorMDEF = MDef provided by equip (see Def section for details) upgradeMATK: +2 matk per upgrade for level 1 weapons +3 matk per upgrade for level 2 weapons +5 matk per upgrade for level 3 weapons +7 matk per upgrade for level 4 weapons Min magic damage: (weaponMatk+upgradeMATK) * 2 + 1.5 * statusMatk * %MATKbonus * 111.5/(111.5+equipMDEF) - statusMDEF Max magic damage: weaponMatk+upgradeMATK+(wMatk*wLvl)/10 * 2 + 1.5 * statusMatk * %MATKbonus * 111.5/(111.5+equipMDEF) - statusMDEF Flee And Hit Flee formula: Flee = Level + Agi + Flee equips + Flee skills + 100 Hit formula : Hit : Level + Dex + Hit equips + Hit skills + 175 Dodge formula: Dodge Rate(%) = 100% - (Attacker Hit - Defenders Flee) Defense and Damage Reduction Def: Damage reduction per status def : -1 damage per status def Status def formula : Status Def = (Vit+Baselevel)/2 + Agi/5 Armordef and upgradedef reduces the damage by a certain percentage depending how much def you have: %Damage reduced by armordef+upgradedef = (1-(580/(ArmorDEF+Upgradedef + 580)))*100 DEF　Reduct　 w/Assumpt 20　　 3.2%　　 　6.3%　 40　　 6.3%　　　11.8%　 60　　 9.1%　　　16.7%　 80　　11.8%　　　21.1%　 100　14.3%　　　25.0%　 120　16.7%　　　28.6%　 140　18.9%　　　31.8%　 160　21.1%　　　34.8%　 180　23.1%　　　37.5%　 200　25.0%　　　40.0%　 220　26.8%　　　42.3%　 240　28.6%　　　44.4%　 260　30.2%　　　46.4%　 280　31.8%　　　48.3%　 300　33.3%　　　50.0% MDEF : ' Magic damage reduction per status def : -1.5 damage per status mdef Status mdef formula : Status Mdef = + Vit/5 + Dex/5 + BLv/4 ArmorMdef reduces the damage by a certain percentage depending how much def you have: Damage from magic = Magic Attack * 111.5/(111.5+eMDEF) Total magic damage calculation: Damage = Magic Attack * 111.5/(111.5+eMDEF) - sMDEF MDEF | % 0 | 100.0% 10 | 91.8% 20 | 84.8% 30 | 78.8% 40 | 73.6% 50 | 69.0% 60 | 65.0% 70 | 61.4% 80 | 58.2% 90 | 55.3% 100 | 52.7% 110 | 50.3% 120 | 48.2% 130 | 46.2% 140 | 44.3% 150 | 42.6% 160 | 41.1% 170 | 39.6% 180 | 38.3% 190 | 37.0% 200 | 35.8% '% Damage reductions: Racial reductions : ''' Percentual reductions against races, like Thara Frog, Khallizburg and Beret work against both normal attacks and skills. Critical attacks are now also affected by reductions so Racial reductions also work against crits. '''Elemental reductions: Garment cards protecting against certain elements, like Raydric card or Jakk card, reduces damage from all statusATK/weaponATK/equipATK. Elemental reductions like raydric card reduce the damage of monsters by a certain %. Since monsters dont use weapons but use a simple base atk to determine their attack power (contrary to players using statusATK and weaponATK) garment reduction cards work against the whole atk of monsters. Defense skills: Assumptio: Assumptio increases your statusdef, armordef, statusmdef and armordef by 100% (which means Assu doubles it). If you have 100+30 def without assu it will increase your def to 200+60. Angelus : Angelus increases statusdef provided by vit by (5*Skilllevel)% Angelus level 10 increases status def from vit by 25%, if you have 100 vit the vit gives you 50 status def. Angelus 10 would increase this to 75 status def. Cast Time While a few skills (Gravitation field, Ganbantein, Tracking for example) have a fixed casttime most skills casttime can be reduced by upping stats and getting cast time reduction equipment/skills. Each skill with reduceable casttime has two parts of casttimes : a variable casttime and a fixed casttime. The fixed casttime is always 20% of the original casttime and can only be reduced by special skills and special equipment, the variable casttime can be reduced by dex, int, magic strings, suffragium and casttime reducing equip/cards. For example: A skill with 10 seconds total casttime has 2 seconds fixed casttime and 8 seconds variable casttime. No matter how much int, dex and cast time reduction equipment you have, you wont be able to make the casttime faster than the fixed casttime (in this case 2 seconds) with normal methods (unless you use special skills like sacrament or radius). To reduce all variable casting time with stats you need a combination of dex and int so dex*2 and int is at least 530 (Dex*2+Int) = 530 Some examples how you could reduce all variable casting time: 530 int 265 dex 170 int and 180 dex 190 int and 170 dex Now for the full casttime formula: castTime = (1 - SQRT((Dex * 2 + Int) / 530)) * (1 - sum_castReduction/100%) * baseCast * 0.8 + (1 - max_fixedReduction/100%) * baseCast * 0.2 Basecast = base casttime of a skill sum_castReduction = Sum of reduction for variable casttime (like suffragium, isilla card effect or kathrene keyon card) max_fixedReductrion = Highest reduction modifier of fixed casttime (for example if both Sacrament (50) and Radius (20) are active only Sacrament will work) Element Table Experience Points You only gain full experience of a monster if your level is about the same or up to five levels higher than the monster. If your level is lower than the monster you will get additional experience for killing that monster, however if the monster level is too high (more than 10 levels higher than you) you will get only 40% experience. Also, if the monster is lower than you you will get less experience at all. For best experience points you should hunt monsters that are the same level as you or up to ten levels higher. NOTE: Boss protocoll monsters (MVPs and other Boss protocoll monsters like Kasas) give always the same XP, regardless what level the killer is. For example : You encounter a level 44 orcwarrior who gives 3800 XP on a 10x XP server (renewal server) Magic Attack Equipment Equipment Changes Some pieces of equipment have been changed for the renewal patch. In particular, most rods and some books now grant equipment magic attack power. Daggers Ashura - 50 MAtk Bazerald - 105 MAtk, Int +5 Rods Rod4: matk +30 Wand3: matk +45, int +1 Staff3: matk +70, int +2 Arc Wand2: matk +95, int +3 Might Staff: matk +100, str +10 Wand of Occult: matk +105, int +3 Bone Wand: matk +110, int +4 Staff of Wing: matk +115 Survivor Staff1: matk +120, dex or int +3, hp +400 Hypnotist Staff2: matk +120, int +1 Lich's Bone Wand2: matk +170, int +1, dex + 1, trans only Recovery Staff: matk +105 Staff of Piercing: matk +145, int +4, trans only Gentleman Staff1: matk +125, dex +1 Release of Wish: matk +125, int +3 Holy Stick1: matk +140 Thorn Staff of Darkness: matk +160, int +3, dex+3, Trans Only Eraser: matk + 170, Int +3, Dex +2 Staff of Soul: matk +200, int+5, agi +2, Two Hands Wizardry Staff: matk +200, int+6, dex +2, Two Hands Divine Cross: matk +210, dex +4, Two Hands Chronos : matk + 240, int +3 Two Hands, Trans Only Staff of Destruction1: matk +280, int+3, agi +10, Two Hands, Trans Only Books Hardcover Book - 25 Matk Giant Encyclopedia - 70 Matk, +15% statusMATK Sage's Diary - 120 Matk Magic Tactics - 160 Matk, Int +1 Ancient Magic - 140 Matk Swords Elemental sword : +95 MATK, Int +4, Dex +1, Str +1 Battleground equipment Brave Assassin's Damascus: MATK+90 Valorous Assassin's Damascus: MATK+90 Warlock's Magic Wand: MATK+125 Warlock's Battle Wand: MATK+125 Strong Recovery Wand: MATK+125 Speedy Recovery Wand: MATK+125 Brave Battle Strategy Book: MATK+125 Valorous Battle Strategy Book: MATK+125 Glorious Rapier: MATK+80 Glorious Holy Avenger: MATK+80 Glorious Destruction Staff: MATK+210 Glorious Arc Wand: MATK+135 Glorious Cure Wand: MATK+135 Glorious Shuriken: MATK+90 Glorious Tablet: MATK+155 Glorious Apocalypse: MATK+155 Source http://forums.irowiki.org/showthread.php?t=24524